United States Marshals Service
: You may be looking for the Federal Air Marshal Service. The United States Marshals Service was a federal law enforcement agency within the Department of Justice. Marshals conducted duties such as the physical protection of, and sometimes the assignment of new identities for, federal witnesses. Day 4 .]] A federal marshal accompanied David Weiss, a lawyer from Amnesty Global who was summoned by someone working for Habib Marwan to secure the habeas corpus rights of Joe Prado. Prado was about to be interrogated at CTU Los Angeles by Curtis Manning and Eric Richards without charges because he was the primary lead in tracking down a nuclear warhead stolen by Marwan. CTU official Bill Buchanan could not convince Judge Norton to send Weiss away, and since Weiss successfully made his case, Prado was released. However, Jack Bauer ignored the legal system and tortured Prado himself after knocking out the marshal with a stun gun in the parking lot shortly before 1am. Day 5 assigned to protect Stenger]] A federal marshal was assigned to protect Collette Stenger, a criminal who informed on Vladimir Bierko in return for immunity from prosecution. The information she supplied was false, so her immunity was eligible for being voided by the President. Once this was discovered, Jack Bauer entered her holding cell, but before the paperwork could clear. The marshal made an effort to stop Jack from interrogating her, but Jack knocked the man out, retrieved his pistol, and extracted the truth from Stenger. receives orders from Logan's Attorney General]] At the close of Day 5, Attorney General Bates reviewed evidence that proved President Charles Logan was complicit in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. Bates ordered the marshals who were with the President to bring him into holding, and the first of them to be contacted was Marshal Holtzman. Holtzman informed Logan about the charges, and assisted the Secret Service during the arrest. Day 7 At least two marshals were assigned to protect the terrorist conspirator Ryan Burnett at his Kennedy Memorial Hospital room. The lead marshal helped set up the surveillance for the interrogation of Burnett ordered by Ethan Kanin, but his preparations did not account for the infiltration skills of the professional assassin Quinn. Later, Olivia Taylor lied to Ethan Kanin and claimed that the White House segment producer from CNB, Charlie Isaacson, learned from someone within the Marshals Service that Jack Bauer was the suspect in the murder of Burnett. Ethan's intuition that Olivia herself was the leak was actually correct. When Jonas Hodges was granted a new identity by the Marshals Service in accordance with his conditional presidential pardon, Marshal Sullivan took charge. Sullivan briefed Hodges with the information about the new identity, and confiscated Hodges' wallet and photos. As Hodges was being officially transferred from FBI to Marshals' custody, he was killed in a car bomb. Background information and notes * The US Marshals Service (1789) is the third oldest federal law enforcement agency in the United States, after the United States Park Police (1772) and the United States Postal Inspection Service (1772). It is the enforcement arm of the federal courts and maintains a list of 15 most wanted criminals similar to, and sometimes overlapping with, the FBI's Top Ten. It also heads the famous federal witness protection program. Category:Organizations Category:U.S. federal agencies Category:Law enforcement